


mirror mirror

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self-cest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Relationships: dark!Lara/Lara
Kudos: 3





	mirror mirror

У той, _другой_ губы холодные и гладкие, как зеркало — она и есть зеркало, вспучивающееся переменчивыми изгибами на серебристой поверхности в вычурной золотой раме. Ричард любил такие вещи — дорогие и бессмысленные, но со своей историей. Может быть, и нет никакой истории — просто Лара сходит с ума и ее сознание все сильнее расщепляется на две части. У одной из которых все тело в мелких порезах и темной густой грязи, вывалянные в глине падающие на лицо волосы, обломок лопасти самолета вместо ножа в руке и такая улыбка, что Лара невольно вздрагивает.

С поверхности зеркала протягивается рука и кладет ладонь Лары на грудь.

— Ты ведь хочешь меня в себе снова, — ее собственный голос слишком мягок для таких интонаций. — Сколько времени прошло с последнего раза? месяц? год?

— Четыре месяца.

— и...?

— И одиннадцать дней.

— Ну хотя бы считать ты умеешь. А то я уж было решила, что ты совсем бесполезный кусок мяса. Пустая оболочка.

Рука проскальзывает ей между ног — конечно же, кто может знать лучше, как она любит, как не...

Лара стонет.

Холодные губы касаются ее шеи, вылизывают ключицу. Ей задирают майку, и с вульгарным влажным звуком губы втягивают сосок.

Это просто сон, осознанный сон и у нее давно не было сек...

— У тебя давно не было жертвы, корчащейся в предсмертной агонии в крепком захвате. Называй вещи своими именами, Лара! — Руки грубо притягивают ее за бедра, прижимая прямо к твердой поверхности зеркала. Два пальца проскальзывают между ног, еще два — сзади. Что-то надавливает на клитор, и Лару выгибает.

Она могла бы продать это зеркало, выбросить, да даже разбить в приступе суеверности — если бы помнила что-то из этого наутро.

Но она помнит только странное ощущение, проходя мимо и машинально заправляя за ухо прядь волос — словно с той стороны кто-то тихо постукивает.


End file.
